


Pain

by dogloser



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogloser/pseuds/dogloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, soulmates have a strong physical connection with one another. Anything unnatural one feels, so does the other in nearly the exact same force. For most, it's quite helpful in this world of shinobi. Countless lives have been saved because one person has rushed to the aid of their partner, and vice versa. Others, however, were not so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

_Searing pain rushes across his entire body. Every nerve is on fire, and every movement sends pain so strong he nearly doubles over. It is difficult to do anything except lie, sprawled out on the ground, praying that the agony will pass him by. However, he knows he cannot do so, and this is why he is racing through the treetops instead. Desperation drives him on, and a fear that eats at his conscious like a vulture feasts on a corpse._

_His breaths are heavy. His smoothness, sailing through the tree branches of the tranquil forest, is faltering. His feet are becoming clumsy, and he's forgotten that he is injured heavily. All he knows is that he must keep going, faster, faster. He does not want to think about what will happen if he stops and rests, or slows his pace even slightly._

_He pushes himself harder. He cannot be late, not now. He is running so quickly the world around him is blurring, as if he's flying over the ground; but humans are not creatures of the sky for a reason. His feet are sinking him, throwing themselves against flight, longing to touch the ground once more, and they latch onto a branch that he should have soared over. Then he is falling, and the world is still spinning and blurring around him. As he hits the ground, all the pain suddenly stops, and he feels nothing. He is empty, as if his heart has been ripped in two, and while one half is flying upwards towards the clouds and sun and beautiful stars above, the other is weighted down to the earth by chains, sinking into the grime and dirt to drown him in this reality. No matter how hard he tries, he knows, now, that he will never be able to push himself upwards into that bright sky. He will forever sink, no matter how much he struggles, because his life-jacket has disappeared, and can not return._

***

Kakashi shoots awake, instantly sitting up, throwing his covers off of his sweating body. He is shaking, trembling from the nightmare that plagues him. Usually, he would reach across the bed, looking for the comforting warmth, the quiet voice and soothing arms that should be there to hold him and tell him everything was alright, that it was just another bad dream and that he will never be left alone again.

Instead, he simply stares down at his hands as tears fill his eyes.

He has been empty ever since the day Guy died, but there is still a tingling underneath his skin, a remnant of the burning pain he felt that day, and continues to feel in his dreams. He knows it will never go away, not until the day the heart left in his body will be able to break free from the chains of this world and fly upwards, where it can finally become whole again when he and his lover meet face to face once more.

Until that day, he will be empty, and only pain will fill him.

The first tears of many drip onto his hands.


End file.
